Wilfre's Return
by dark raposa
Summary: Wilfre Returns But There is no Hero so who Wil(lol) Stop Him? (Dark the Raposa)


One day it was in the Creation Villedge and it was a beaful day but it foreshadowed darkly. Mary Maior was doing Mary stuff. Suddenlt Wildfire appared and he was very hot. "Wifer? No.. youre dead." Wifer laughed. "No, but you are. Hahaha" and he killed Maryor. He laughed at Jowee beforehe disappeared again. "Sorry Jowe but th is business haha" he laughed. And then he dispappered. Jowee cried. "No. stay strong jowee." he cried to him self and then he stopped crying. "Now we dont have a mary, or a hero, and wilfre is back, what do we do?" "I think theres only 1 person who can help us." Sock said. (OK I know (spoiler) Sock is Wilfre but I think hes a different person so hes good in this fic) "You dont mean" "Yes"

Dark The Raposa was woke up at noon (he sleeps during the daytime because he is part vampire) but loud knocking on his door. He pretended he was not home but he over heard thevoices outside of his door. "He must not be home" "Oh no then were doomed because then who will stop Wiflre" When Dark the Rapso heard Dilfres name he decided he would help them. He opened the door "Oh hey youre home after all" Jowee said. "Yeah I just woke up. Dark the raposa said. "Did you just wake up?" Jowee asked. "Yeah I did how did you know" Dark the raposa said. "Well youre naked." Jowee said. Dark the Raposa blushed and went back into his house and got dressed. He put on his akatsuki cloak and his boots. He holstered his katana on his belt. "OK Im ready to go kill wilfre." Dark the Raposa said. "I bet youre wondering why am WILling (haha) to help you." "Not really" Jowee said. "Well anyway you see Wildfre killed me but I survived by being reborn as a vampire." Dark The Raposa explained. "OK well let's go kill wilfre now. Kilfre. Haha" Dark the raposa laughed. Sock and Jowwee Laughed too. "Hahaha"

Wilfre was massing his shadow creatures in Wilfres Wastelad. "Soon we will take over the raposa again and I will have the Book of Life" Wilfre said. The shadow creatures cheered only they are shadow creatures so it sounded like a kafkaesque nightmare. Wilfur didnt really like it either he just tolerated it because they were like his babies. Suddently Dark The Raposa teleported in with his vampire powers that give him the abiltiy to teleport. "Dark the Raposa? No... Your'e dead! I killed you! ...wAit I see where this is going." Wilfre said. Dark the Raposa Laughed. "Hahaha that's right Wilfre I am here to kill you... just like you killed me... only this time you won't be able to come back to life." Dark the raposa gestured to jowee and sock who were holding 5 garlic braids each a cross and a holy water to prevent Wilfre from being a vampire. "As you can see I wont allow you to become a vampire like I did. Youre going to hell forever HAHAHA"DArk the Raposa laughed. Sock and Jowee were down with wiflre going to Hell. As Dark The raposa unsheathed his katana Wilfre ordered his minions to attack. "Attack my minions!" The shadow creatures wanted to attack Dark the Raposa but Dark the Raposa cut them all down with his katana, which can cut through anything as it is made of the sharpest metal in the world, diamonds. "NO!" WILFre screamed and attacked Dark the Raposa with his shadows. Dark the Raposa deflected the attacks with his blade."Dont you see wilfre...your fate... you are doomed!" Dark the Raposa readied his katana for one final attack, summoning his vampire strength to power his katana he cut off Wilfres head killing him and then removed his arms and legs, while sock and jowee used the garlic, ensuring that wilfre would never come back. as a final meature they poured the holy water on wildfires body and it burst into flames. Then Satan appeared from a portal from Hell . "Did you just kill Wilfre? Ive been trying to bag that guy for years thanks a bunch... Hey wait is that Dark the Raposa? Hey man good to see you!" Satan said. "Yeah... we killed wilfre...finally...we're just glad he's dead forever..." Dark the raposa said. "You got that right this guy is never leaving hell." Satan laughed as he dragged Wildre's soul to hell.

* * *

Just goes to show what happens to sinners. anyway Im going to turn this in to my teacher. Namaste


End file.
